


Thor: Ragnarok

by RaiMagnolia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard Lore Borrowed from whatever media I can find, Because I hated Ragnarok but lemme see if I can put my story-telling where my mouth is, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Death- but it's Loki so not really, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Ragnarok-AU, Throuple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiMagnolia/pseuds/RaiMagnolia
Summary: Basically if I directed and wrote Thor: RagnarokThis will be almost nothing like the movie.





	1. Rough Start

Thor tries.

 

He tries, and he tries. But every now and then, the Thunder God looks out to find the clouds grey, and pelting down rain against the sliding-door and rooftop of the modest, but charming home.

He would like to think his moods haven’t puzzled the residence and weather forecasters alike, but he knew those to be false hopes.

 

He needed to dissipate the darkening cloud that followed him for almost a year now. Which meant he’d be reporting to Stark Tower soon… again. Find one of the Avengers’ many missions that could prove to distract him.

Leaving Jane a note behind on the counter before he disappeared for a few weeks. Again.

 

He knew they weren’t going to last soon. The flame between them were dying embers and he didn’t know how to save it. Not how he was now. And it wasn’t fair to her, a mortal, to wait for an immortal’s mourning period to end. If it ever would.

 

He had been so close to his brother before. If someone had gone to the Thor from a hundred years past and told him how the future fares— how his family had halved in a single day— how his brother’s gaze had lost its adoration and playfulness and was nothing but scorn and hatred— that despite this he still _died_ for him…  
His immature past self would've just told them to move their prattling to another cavern before they soured his mood. Back in those days, Loki would probably be there, shoulder-to-shoulder with him, thinking it funny a witch would predict something so inaccurate, and laughing alongside his brother. 'Dont lie to a liesmith,' he'd probably say. Because that Loki loved Thor.

The rain fell down even more heavily. At this rate, the humans would begin to worry about flooding. He wondered if he should even leave Jane a note. She probably knew already.

 

 

She’d ask if they could talk once he finally returned 19 days later. Jane wanted to help, but she needed Thor to tell her how. He wanted to tell her how, but the truth was, he knew she couldn’t. There was only one thing left to do.

The rains became more frequent after that. But this time in New York, pelting against the window of his room at Stark Tower.


	2. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's introduction into the story.

Jane hadn’t expected this chapter of her life to close this way. 

Then again, she would've never even expected it to exist in the first place. 

It was crazy that her theory would correctly lead her to a desert. 

It was lunacy that a crazed man, disoriented with his surroundings and lost in delusions of grandeur, was _actually_ a Norse God she had laid flat with her van – twice.

And it was absolutely amazing that for the past two years her research had lead her to the same golden god of thunder, and an intergalactic trip to a planet of near immortals...

 

Of course, however, it was terrifying being thrusted in the middle of a war between said near immortals, and an ancient eleven race wanting to shroud the universe in a darkness that hasn’t been seen prior ‘big bang’. It was excruciating being infected with a violent force too powerful for her human body to contain. But in the chaos and uncertainty, it was…gratifying punching Thor’s brother, in his smirking genocidal face. Even if it was short-lived with the expression that returned to his face. His gleaming eyes fitted a God of mischief while her knuckles burned, as if congratulating and mocking her for throwing the first punch of her life at a war-mongering, psychopath.

_“I **like** her.”_

Asshole.

She almost threw a second.

_At that time, Thor had stepped to the side to tell Sif more of the plan, giving Loki time to scan his eyes over her. He oozed condescension, like she was no more than a thing behind a glass-casing to be observed. But there was some mirth in his grin – perhaps similar to the way you’d look at a small animal, or specifically, an amusing new pet._

_“You got a problem?” she hissed._

_“You’re special you know.”_

_She didn't want to show her surprise, but nothing could’ve prepared her for that odd comment. She hadn't really seen herself as "special" or unique – the words held the same weight as the biased praise from her late parents. Out of all the storge from them, she did hold onto believing she looked nice with a PhD brain to match, but it seemed as soon as she spoke her mind, people of the work environment and romantic alike tended to shy away from her. Either they weren’t expecting her to be able to explain groundbreaking work in astronomical anomalies, or that she wouldn’t let workplace harassment go by. There may be only 3 other women in their department, but she’ll break the fingers on every unsolicited hand towards them._

_So why?— What did he mean?—The ether? Does he know why it chose her? What were its properties? How was it made? She had so much she wanted to ask but she was better off not encouraging him. Not that it mattered._

_“His infatuations don’t usually last this long.”_

_Ah. He was talking about…_

She didn’t like how those simple words affected her, and she would never admit it to anyone else that it was why she had held onto hope for so long... And why she wasn't surprised when 'it' ended as it did. Loki was…well, _Loki_. But he was also someone who had known Thor all his life. Centuries, perhaps millennia longer than Jane, who at the time, could add up the number of days she with Thor on one hand.

 

But whatever Loki saw must have died as soon as the Norse god of Mischief did.

She remembered being next to Thor, hand pressed in sliding motions on his trembling back. Seeing the sand swirl around them, picked up by the winds of the oncoming storm, she looked towards the skies and saw the foreboding clouds coming towards them.

"Thor," she said hesitantly, "we have to go.”

He heard her. But he didn’t move. Not for a few more moments.

 

When they left for cover, he didn’t look back, saying that he would tell his father what had happened, and a royal envoy would come for his brother’s body so that he could have the same send off as their mother. That’s the moment, she believed, when it had hit them both.

The day before was the last time he would ever see his mother, and then the last day he would ever see his brother came immediately after. All the more reason for him to not look back at the stiff and lifeless little sibling behind him. All the more reason Jane didn't question their quest for shelter instead of Thor simply dispelling the turbulent winds. His feet stumbled on the rocks, and Jane, in all her poor human stature and insufficient strength, instinctively tried to use her body to act as the massive god’s crutch. She buckled immediately but he was able to right them both, and gave a soft thank you, before leading her on into the cavern, wind and sand whipping the tears off his cheeks before they have a chance to fully slide down. But Jane… Jane _does_ look back…and what she saw, was a person who had not ten minutes ago used his body to shield hers. Someone who saw danger and thought to push Jane out the way before getting himself to a safe distance. Despite the havoc he’d wreaked on other planets, he had given his life for Thor on this one, and made it known in his last breaths. He was an enemy to humanity who had just saved their lives by simply playing a trick. Jane saw the sand spreading over an unmoving body in a desert storm on a lifeless foreign planet, and couldn’t help but think that the disgraced son of Asgard still deserved better than this...

 

After the battle, Thor of course had to answer for his and his friends’ treason against the king, but he assured her that being an Odinson usually helped in these matters. He said so with a tinge of bitterness at the end; he didn’t need to say that he was the only son of Odin left now.

She supposed it was because of this that she was surprised to see him merely two days later – on earth – to stay.

Jane thought to be discreet, but as soon as a reporter got the opportunity to ask him a question on behalf of all his lady fans, he countered that his heart was already taken by "a certain Jane Foster", without hesitation.

Afterwards she had to change her entire presence online. Any social media accounts she had (and even some she _didn’t_ have) blew up almost immediately. It was easy to prove authenticity with a grinning god with poptart crumbs sitting across her breakfast table.

Jane didn’t know how long it had been since they'd separated, but she had abandoned all previous social media, and swamped herself in work as a tactic to not count the days as she had once done before.

Although they hadn’t really spoken since, it still hurt when she only learned of his departure from earth through a news headline.

Below the large, bold print featured a kaleidoscope of colors beaming down from the sky onto Stark Tower.

Thor hadn’t even let her know for how long. Or if he would be ever coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Loki's~


End file.
